The present invention relates to a tire rim for wheels of cycles in general adapted to allow an easy and firm assembling of the tire.
As is known, tire rims for wheels of cycles and the like are conventionally formed by a body which defines side walls delimiting a region for housing therein the tire and operating as a tire bead restraining element.
With the disclosed arrangement difficulties are frequently encountered in assembling the tire to the tire rim and, moreover, it is not possible to provide a precise coupling of the tire bead to the side edges of the rim.
This can be caused by a not perfectly symmetrical and balanced coupling of the tire, with the self-evident drawbacks deriving therefrom, even during the running of the cycle, because of a not proper balancing of the rim.